


Music and Laughter

by ImagineMunchkin



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Vent Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/pseuds/ImagineMunchkin
Summary: Emperor and Gloves laughing for a few paragraphs. I mostly wrote this to calm myself since I've been having a pretty rough day :)





	Music and Laughter

Gloves had never been the type of inkling to enjoy classical music, to many it just wasn’t a cool or modern genre so Gloves always just assumed they were right and that it sucked. However, ever since Gloves had recently discovered that Emperor was a huge fan of classical music and actually played the violin the green inkling found a new found respect for the musical genre. Gloves was actually discovering that he often found himself humming a tune by one of the many musicians Emperor introduced to him on a daily basis. Emperor would sometimes sit down with him and play him a piece himself. Prince would also occasionally join them with his own violin and duet with his older brother and Gloves had front row seats for it all. 

Today however it was just him and Emperor, alone in Emperors parents gigantic ball room for when they hosted lavish parties and gatherings. The two sat in a small sofa near the great piano where Emperor usually loved to play, it had a great view of the garden and the acoustics in this particular part of the room always sounded heavenly. 

“Any requests?” Emperor placed his violin neatly at his shoulder awaiting Gloves to sit next to him. 

"Nah Emp you can go crazy." Gloves flashed the taller inkling a goofy smile, making the other chuckle and begin playing. There was always something so magical about hearing and watching him play so elegantly. Perhaps it had to do with the fact on how relaxed Emperor seemed whenever he played, the small smile he always wore whenever he completed a tricky part of the song, or maybe it just had to do with the fact that he was playing for just Gloves and Gloves alone. Gloves hummed along side the song, tapping his foot matching perfectly with the beat. Gloves also didn't hesitate to begin beatboxing under the classical tune making Emperor laugh at the bizarre combination. 

"Thank you ladies and gentlesquids that was Hip Hop in Romance A Major by Gloves and Emperor!" Gloves bowed his head to their fake audience as Emperor rolled on the floor from the sight. "Yes! Thank you all for coming! Please leave your weaves by the front door on your way out thank you!" 

"Gloves shut up!" Emperor crawled back onto the sofa and tackled Gloves back onto the floor with a crushing hug. 

"Hey we are professionals Emp! No hugging until we're in our dressing room!" Gloves laughed along side his boyfriend, the two laying side by side on the marble floor staring up at the high ceiling trying to calm themselves. 

"You really are something else Gloves." Emperor spoke after finally catching his breath, turning his head to look at Glove's confused face. "There is never a dull moment when you're around." 

"Correction, there is never a dull moment when  _ we're _ around." Gloves was immediately pulled into a kiss which was only cut short due to the two inklings uncontrollable laughter making them pull away and simply hold each other in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw look at them :,)
> 
> Again sorry for it being so short, vent writing kills me so I wanted to write this instead.
> 
> Anyway since nobody asked I'm having a pretty rough day today with rude people and the like which has really bummed down my mood. Even though I feel like hot garbage I'm trying to look at the bright side of things and try to make some positivity with my hurt and stress 
> 
> I also wanted to take this time to remind anyone who even bothered to read this that when bad things happen it's always important to deal with them in the healthiest and most helpful way for you. I'm not going to shove toxic positivity down your throats because not everyone when dealing with difficult things needs to jump right back into positivity like me. Sometimes we need a break to take it all in or cry or do anything else than be positive which is 1000% valid. Everyone deals with stress, hurt, anger, etc in different ways so it's important to respect that and whenever you're dealing with it to do it your way.
> 
> That's enough mindless chatter from me hope everyone is having an amazing day and if not I hope it gets better <3


End file.
